Blood and Chocolate
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia recives a boxs of chocolate but she soons finds out that they were from someone she feared the most.  GinXRukia One-Shot. Happy Valentine's Day


**Author's Note: I decided to write this little one-shot for the sake of Valentine Day but to be completely honest, I don't really like this day. To me, Halloween is way more romantic but that's just me XD. Hope you guys enjoy my favorite crack pairing(Gin and Rukia)one-shot and please review!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Bleach.**

The warm chocolate melted in Rukia's mouth, a satisfied moan escaping her lips when the flavor attacked her tongue. She sat in Captain Ukitake's office enjoying the sweets that someone had given her for Valintine's day, making sure to eat them here so Byakuya would not catch her and hound her with question about the chocolates and who they came from. She herself didn't know from where they came but she didn't really give it much thought since she had come to the conclusion that they may have been from Renji. Eating the last piece, Rukia walked out of the office and began to walk around in hopes to thank Renji for his kind gift. She finally found him near Squad Eleven's are chatting to Ikkaku and pratically ran over to him.

"Oh, Hey Rukia." Renji said, Rukia smiled gently and felt her face warm up.

"I want to-"

Her sentence was stopped when Renji pulled out a small Chappy plushie holding a red rose from his uniform and handed it to her. A blush that almost matched his firey red hair appeared on his face as Rukia's jaw dropped in shock.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Renji said awkwardly before flash-stepping away from her sight.

Rukia looked down at the sweet toy and pinched it's little hand in between her two fingers as she wondered who the chocolates actually belonged to. A menacing shadow loomed over her small frame and Rukia froze when the feeling over snakes surronding her reappeared, she turned ever-so slowly to see a squad captain uniform but that was all before she saw a white ribbon wrap around where she and the person stood and transport them to some place unknown. Her head hit hard cold wood floor and her eyes snapped opened to see Gin Ichimaru looming over her with his devil grin.

"Hello Rukia, did ya enjoy the chocolates I gave ya?" Gin said, Rukia scrambled to get up and looked up at the man with fear.

"That was you?" Rukia sqeaked, taking a step back and causing Gin to take a step forward.

"Yeah, did ya like them of not? Took meh forever ta get 'em 'nd I did all fer ya." Gin said, his head hung low but his smile still visable to the frighten Kuchiki.

"Uh I shou-I need to go." Rukia muttered, trying to walk away from the man in front of her. His hands snaked around her slender waist and held her close as his breath ran down her neck.

"Why are ya tryin' ta leave so soon? The fun's just beginnin' fer us 'nd I really don't plan on lettin' ya leave wit'out showin' how much ya make meh want ya." Gin said, his licking her neck slowing causing Rukia to squirm in his grip and push at his hands that held her down.

"Let go of me!" Rukia shouted, scratching at the man's wrist. He moaned loudly as the pain only added to the fire burning for her and rubbed himself against her squirming body.

"Ya taste good, Rukia. Betta then that chocolate stuff humans like so much." Gin purred, nuzzling her neck with his face and giving her gentle nips.

Rukia tensed under his touch but began to feel something strange as his movements became more lust driven, his hand cupping her breast and pinching at her nipple through the clothing, a small moan escaped her lips but she covered her mouth in hopes that Gin had not heard her. A smooth chuckle from him told her other wise. Gin turned Rukia to face him and lead her to his bed as she tried again to push the man away with half-hearted attempts, he pushed her on it and crawled over her body to create a cage around her.

"Ya actin' as if ya don't want this but ya body is tellin' meh somethin' else." Gin said, rocking his hips against her heated core.

Rukia's face scrunched up as she tried to keep herself from moaning and keep the emotions from appearing on her face. A harsh bite on her neck made her cry out in pain and pleasure and her nails dugging into Gin's shoulder as her hips bucked involuntary. Gin lapped at the blood oozing from her neck and kissed Rukia with raw passion, the strange taste of blood and chocolate mixing togethor and forming a flavor that both would love to taste forever. Rukia moaned into the kiss and again tried to push the large man away only have him pull her clothing away from her body as he continued to move his body against her own. Gin pulled away and licked his lips at the sight of a flustered Rukia that kept saying stop but her eyes were screaming something far diffrent.

"I'm I gonna be ya first, Rukia? I'm I gonna pop ya cherry today?" Gin said in a low and husky voice, his hands working on Rukia's clothes until they were completely gone.

Rukia looked up at the captain with innocent eyes before gulping down the rock in her throat and nodding slowly, Gin's felt his dick grow and throb as the information made to his brain and opened his eyes to reveal to her his amazing blue eyes. Rukia gasped at the eyes starring down at her and shivered as the heat in between her legs began to get unbearable, Gin must have sensed this because his hand went down between her legs and shoved his finger inside before Rukia could register what was happening. She arched her back and moan a painful moan at the unusual feeling of something inside her, his pace was gentle to begin with but it quicken when he felt her buck against his hands.

His free hand reached out to grab Shinso and placed it just above her breats, trailing it softly against her flesh so a small red line appeared and droplets of blood poured over her. Rukia whined at the strange feeling and pushed at the hand that had the blade but screamed loudly as her orgasm comsumed her. Gin latched his lips on the trail of blood and would give it a long good like to savor the taste of the blood that was turning him on more then any other blood he had ever tasted. Rukia's hands ran themselves through his silver hair and would tug on it when Gin would bite at her too hard for her liking, they fianlly began to tug at the clothes around his body and pulled away from his kiss to give him a demanding look. Gin chuckled at her spunk and slowly pulled off the offending items to reveal his large throbbing member to the virgin.

"Ya like what ya see, Rukia?" Gin teased, his hand grabbing hers and pulling her toward the large piece of meat.

Rukia timidly wrapped her fingers around it and gave a small gasp at how hot the thing felt around her, she began to move her hand up and down slowly to see pre-cum dripping from it. Gin moan and throw his head back at the slow and tormenting feeling and bucked harshly into her small hand, he finally had enough and pinned both of her hands above her head as he positioned himself to enter her. Rukia looked up at Gin with fear and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt him move forward, her body trying to wiggle away from the feeling and her mouth open to release a loud scream from the pain. Gin finally released his grip on her hands and gripped her hips to keep himself steady and letting her to relax to his size, he felt her blood drip from her opening and moaned at the feeling. He loved blood, it had been something that would turn him on in a heart beat whenever he saw it.

He began to pant at the feeling of Rukia squeezing him in her tight height and looked up to her face to see tears rolling down her cheek. His tongue licked at the moister and nibbled on her earlobe gently as he slowly began to rock his hips. Gin kept his eyes on her face as she cried out again at the feeling and tensed in his grasp. He moaned lowly and slowled down as much as his body would allow him before finally snapping and looking down at Rukia with lust filled eyes.

"Look at meh, Rukia." Gin growled, Rukia whimpered at the tone of his voice and opened her eyes to see Gin looking down at her.

"Relax, if ya don't then I'll just fuck ya raw 'nd not stop no matter how much ya beg meh ta. Now-relax-Ruuukkiiaa!" Gin moaned, his thrust become slowly faster and faster.

Rukia whimpered as his pace quicken and wrapped her arms around his neck, her nails digging into his flesh until his skin bleed from it. Her body slowly relax and pain was soon replaced by pleasure as Gin's thrust became more urgent, her moans echoing around the room and her nails leaving dark red bleeding lines on his back that just made him lose more control. Gin's grip on her hips began to cause bruises and his body relished at the feeling of going in and out of her small tight core. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes bruned into Rukia's face as he pounded relentlessly into her screaming and whithering body. Rukia felt something began to burn inside of her and her begs for more drove Gin further into the world of mind-numbing pleasure. Her nails raked all over Gin's neck, back and shoulder and her walls seemed to squeeze the fox man with every thrust. Rukia couldn't take it anymore and arched her back as Gin gave her sweet spot one hard hit, her body feeling so light as her second orgasm spread through her small body.

"Oh Gin..." Rukia whispered, holding onto him as he gave his last five slow thrust into her weak and aching body.

"Oh fuck, Rukia!" Gin shouted, a large smile on his face as he swung his head back and released his warm thick seed into her.

Rukia looked up at the man with half-lidded eyes, her chest rising up and down from her pants of breaths, and her face flushed from the rough sex. Gin was panting just as hard as she was and slowly pulled out his limp cock from her heat and laid down beside her. He reached for the box of chocolate under his bed and handed it to her with a small black rose wrapped around it.

"Ya mine now, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia turned her heavy head to him and nodded weakly as she drifted off to sleep in his strong and possesive grip.

**DLB: So, I want my big brother to say a few things.**

**BB: Why do I have to?**

**DLB: Cuz I said so.**

**BB: Fine. Now the only thing I need to say is that your insane and need to get a life.**

**DLB: Oh you sure do make me feel special. I'm going to the kitchen. I'll be right. *walks away***

**BB: So just to be a dick I'm gonna tell you what she fears the most in case you guys ever want to get revenge for what she writes. Believe it or not, the damn girl how has a vodoo doll and can watch the scariest movies without even fliching is scared of bees. Yup, you read that right. Bees. She screams like a little girl when she sees one and runs away like a baby.**

**DLB: You dick! That's not suppose to be known by anyone! Besides your scared of stupid clowns.**

**BB: STFU!**

**Mom: *hits us both with sandals***

**Both: T_T**

**Review!**


End file.
